Simplemente, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar
by qnoseasolouncuento
Summary: Jamás me lo imagine... creo que si me lo hubiesen dicho antes me les habría reído en la cara... Yo, James Sirius Potter, el Gran James Sirius, el deportista, Casanova, bromista, galán...etc. ¡Me he enamorado.!


Jamás me lo imagine... creo que si me lo hubiesen dicho antes me les habría reído en la cara...

Yo, James Sirius Potter, el Gran James Sirius, el deportista, Casanova, bromista, galán...etc.

_**Me he enamorado.**_

He estado con más de 2.315 chicas: altas, bajas, rubias, morenas y teñidas de diferentes colores, de pelo largo, corto, lacio y con rulos, de ojos verdes, marrones, azules, negros... de todas clases... ¿Que tenían en común?... todas bonitas, y sin cerebro.

Pero en ella había algo especial, algo que me enloquecía, algo despertó en mí, nadie me hacía sentir más que ella con una simple mirada...

Su cabello rojo sangre, largo y lacio, no sé como hace pero siempre huele a jazmines... sus ojos grandes azules, un azul que aun no se ha inventado... es…Simplemente... casi perfecta...

¿Porque casi?... solo por un pequeño, Gran, detalle: es la novia de Albus, mi hermano.

¿Como sucedió?... ¡no tengo idea!.. Simplemente no lo se... quizás fue por escuchar a Albus, las 24horas del día, hablar de lo inteligente, bonita, delicada, tierna, dulce, y divertida que era... No sabia porque, pero escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras, cuando se referían a ella.

O quizás fue cuando la vi por primera vez... no podre olvidarla jamás.

_-¿que nadie va a atender!?-exclame con aires de pereza, mientras arrastraba mis pies hasta la gran puerta donde segundo atrás habían tocado el timbre, claro una pregunta retorica... sabía que mama estaba en la cocina, y papa en el estudio hablando con Albus._

_Abrí la puerta con la peor de las ganas, sabia quien era, era la nueva novia de Albus, hoy sería presentada a nuestra familia. Grande fue mi sorpresa al verla, era la chica más perfecta que había visto nunca: su cabello rojo sangre, largo y suave, no sabía porque pero había algo en el que me atraía aun mas, sus ojos azules, pero de un azul que aun no se ha inventado pero se había vuelto mi color favorito, su piel tan blanca y con unas pequeñas pecas, sobre la nariz, que le daban un aspecto aniñado_

_Sé que debí haberme quedado unos cuantos minutos observándola de esa manera pues sus mejillas se tornaros de un rosa intenso, y ahora si se veía cual muñequita de porcelana._

_-hoo-carraspeo un poco para poder acomodar mi voz-Hola, soy James Sirius-me presente mientras le regalo una sonrisa de costado, ¡si! de esas con las que coqueteo, sé que es la novia de Al, pero es me sale naturalmente y no puedo controlarme frente a ella. _

_-hola-contesta melodiosamente mientras sus labios se curvan en una perfecta sonrisa, lo puedo evitar mirarlos y morderme el labio inferior, se que suena muy femenino, pero de otro modo le hubiese comido la boca sin arrepentimiento alguno.- soy Rose, Rose Weasley-contesta sin que su sonrisa desaparezca y me extiende la mano, tardo unos minutos en darme cuenta de ello, pero finalmente la estrecho, sentir su piel suave y firme fue como tocar el cielo, y a la vez me dio ternura el hecho de ver como su pequeña mano estrechaba la mía que es notablemente más gigante que la suya._

Demás esta decir que no pude dejar de verla en toda la noche. Desde entonces no ha podido salir de mi cabeza y menos de mi corazón.

desde ese día, han pasado ya cinco meses, cinco meses en los que trate de convencerme de que era un simple capricho, que solamente me parecía bonita, no crean que es de mi agrado estar enamorado de la novia de mi hermano. En estos momentos agradezco que Lily se haya ido de intercambio a Francia, ella es tan detallista que se hubiese dado cuenta antes que yo.

Muchos dicen: "te amo, pero si estar con él te hace feliz, yo seré feliz por ti"... jamás entendí tal idiotez. ¡La quiero para mí!, yo quiero cuidarla, abrazarla y besarla.

Yo la amo, ¡la amo más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo!, daría todo por ella, se que Albus le hace bien, pero no puedo evitar sentir morir cada vez que los veo abrazarse, o que esas ganas de golpear a Albus cada vez que le roba besos, desearía ser yo quien se los robara, que la abrazara, quien riera y que las canciones que cante sean para mí.

No sé porque, pero cada vez que los veo juntos no puedo evitar ponerme en medio, hacer algo para que ¡me preste atención a mí!, y que tratar de que estén lo más lejos posible. He intentado no hacerlo, hacerme la idea de de que ella no es para mi, pero cada vez que lo intento mi cuerpo parece ser otro y no hace caso a lo que mi cabeza dice.

Planee un viaje, un viaje de al menos un año, iría con mi mejor amigo, Fred ll, pero algo paso...

Desde hace una semana todo ha cambiado, desde hace una semana todo a dado un giro en mi vida, se que está mal lo que pasa pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, es mucho más fuerte que yo...

Todo comenzó cuando...

_El azabache mayor entra silenciosamente en su casa, sabe que no hay nadie, sus padres habían salido a cenar junto a sus mejores amigos y luego quien sabe que mas, Albus había salido con Rose, pero james trataba de obviar el tema._

_Llego a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, una vez más volvió a aparecer en sus pensamientos la pelirroja._

_Había hablado con su mejor amigo, Fred ll, sobre eso, como siempre los consejos de Fred, fueron prácticos…_

_"ve y bésala, si te responde el beso entonces juégatela del todo por ella, y si se quita y te golpea, entonces significa que ella no te quiere, y solo quiere a Albus"._

_Y su consejo respecto a Albus fue..._

_"si es tu hermano te entenderá, se podrá enojar por unos días pero luego entenderá"._

_Y eso era una de las tantas cosas que los hacía mejores amigos, la manera sencilla y sin preocupaciones en que Fred ll hacia parecer las cosas._

_James frunció el seño al oír algo en la habitación continua, la de Albus… ¿no se supone que no había nadie en casa?_

_Con cautela aproximo el oído a el pequeño agujero que tenia oculto detrás de un poster en la pared, por el cual miles de veces había espiado a su hermano menor._

_El corazón del ojimiel se estrujo al oír:_

_-¿estás segura?-preguntaba una voz algo jadeante, sin dudad Albus._

_-...si,... si quiero Albus- respondió luego de unos segundo de meditación, la voz inconfundible de Rose, aunque James no estaba seguro si era verdad o si su cabeza trataba de buscar una razón para ello, pero la voz de Rose no era para nada convincente.-pero... _

_¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie aquí?-pregunto preocupada_

_-sí, James siempre vuelve a la madrugada y mis padres no volverán hasta mañana-respondió entre pausas que el azabache dedujo besos._

_Eso encendió la furia del pelinegro y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo corriendo las escaleras casi sin tocar escalón alguno, miro rápidamente a la televisión y tiro de algún cable de ella y desordeno lo mas que pudo el living. Volvió a subir corriendo pero esta vez preocupándose de hacer ruido, el más posible._

_Una vez que llego frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo la puerta._

_-¿qué...? ...¿que quieres James?-pregunto entre agitado, avergonzado y desconcertado, obviamente que no le caía muy bien que su hermano lo interrumpiera_

_-¿qué hiciste en el living?-pregunto lo más convincente que pudo_

_-¿con qué?... James mejor vete-contesto malhumorado _

_-Albus... si no fuiste tu... entonces... ¿Se han metido a la casa?-pregunto falsamente alarmado_

_-¿qué?...¿ se han llevado algo?-pregunto preocupado el ojiverde abriendo mas la puerta y saliendo mientras se acomodaba la camisa y dejaba ver detrás de él a la hermosa pelirroja que se acomodaba la remera y se quitaba el labial corrido._

_-no lo sé, pensé que fuiste tú, por eso vine a ver si estabas y que ocurrió-contesto lo más fiel a su actuación posible, mientras con todo el autocontrol del mundo contenía las ganas de comérsela con los ojos._

_-bueno, iré a ver como están las cosas-dijo Albus, claro, él era el más responsable de los do._

_Una vez que vio a su hermano bajar las escaleras, giro rápidamente la cabeza encontrando sus ojos con los azules que tanto amaba_

_-¿que pasa James?-pregunto suspicazmente_

_-¿no has oído? parece que han entra...-trato de contestar lo más normal posible_

_-¡no james!-exclamo algo cansada- ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque me odias?-cuestiono dolida_

_-¿qué? ¿Odiarte?-indago totalmente sorprendido el azabache_

_-si James, he notado como cada vez que estoy cerca de Albus te pones en medio, y nos interrumpes cada vez que puedes... ¿crees que no soy lo suficiente para Al?-pregunto totalmente dolida pero no despego ni un solo segundo su mirada azul de la miel del azabache_

_-¡no rose!... ¡yo no te odio!-se excuso rápida y desesperadamente, para luego agarrarla suavemente de los hombros y acariciarla lentamente_

_-entonces... ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque has inventado todo esto?-pregunto, y si esa pelirroja era demasiado inteligente_

_-porque... porque...-de pronto en la cabeza del ojimiel tan solo se repetía una y otra vez "¡juégatela un poco por ella, bésala!"... sin decir palabra alguna y ante la mirada de confusión de la ojiazul james se acerco a ella y la beso, la beso disfrutando el exquisito sabor a miel y coco que le proporcionaban sus labios suaves._

_Para sorpresa de james, la pelirroja pareció no reaccionar, no siguió el beso, pero tampoco lo empujo y golpeo,... tan solo se dejo besar..._

Y desde ese día, cada vez que puede le roba besos, sea donde sea, ella jamás los correspondía, tan solo se dejaba besar, jamás decía nada después de cada beso solo se dedicaba a mirarlo en forma de reproche y salir del lugar, además jamás conto nada, jamás le dijo nada a Albus. Por lo que james se daba el descaro de seguir haciéndolo, pues de algo estaba seguro: el no pararía hasta que ella le dijera que lo haga.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo.

Hoy, hoy Albus había ido a Francia, para realizar un curso que necesitaba para poder comenzar con su carrera. Sabía que no volvería a ver a Rose en, por lo menos, dos semanas.

Por eso le sorprendió ver que la pelirroja había aparecido en su casa y sin darle tiempo a nada lo haya besado de tan manera que parecía que su vida dependía de ello.

Ese día sin dudas era el mejor de la vida de james, era el primer beso al que la pelirroja correspondía, ahora el azabache podía jurar que tocaba el cielo con las manos.

Entre besos y beso lo único que escucho decir a Rose fue:

_"Sé que esto está mal, tengo miedo, no quiero lastimar a Al... ¡pero ya no puedo ni quiero evitarlo!"._

Lo único que puedo asegúrales es que pase lo que pase ya no la dejare, me enfrentare a quien sea necesario para ello.

…

Holaa! Bien.. Es la primera vez que hago esto… dejen comentarios! .. soy nueva en esto.. y estoy descubriendo y tratando de descifrar fanfiction! es que soy un 0 a la izquierda en ingles! Jejej!.. Espero que les guste!.. y si quieren algún shot´s de alguien en especial avísenme!

Besos!


End file.
